


Just A One Time Thing

by bangchanshehe



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Kpop smut, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You and your boyfriend Kyungsoo were supposed to have a comfy night together since all of the members were out of the dorms except for you two. But when things started to get hot and heavy and Kai finds the two of you in the living room, you and kyungsoo have to decide what to do....





	Just A One Time Thing

You and your boyfriend kyungsoo were lying on the couch after he had gotten home after filming. You had prepared for a less than innocent afternoon with him since the two of you would be the only one’s in the dorms for a while. You buffed and shaved every part of you hoping that the two of you would have an amazing night to remember but kyungsoo came home exhausted after his long day of work and wanted to do nothing but relax. After you made dinner the two of you found your spots on the couch cuddled together with kyungsoo spooning you from behind as you watched your new favorite drama. Shortly after starting the show your eyes drifted closed and you fell asleep. 

You managed to nap for about thirty minutes before you noticed that kyungsoo had started to slowly run the tips of his fingers across your legs that were barely covered by your favorite silk pajama shorts. The first time he touched you it seemed like an accident but soon after kyungsoo’s hands met your silky skin he wouldn’t let go. He slowly rubbed small circles up and down your legs from top to bottom.

You licked your lips as you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter by the moment, the closer his hand moved to the inside of your thighs. But before he made it exactly where you wanted him he pulled away. You were upset by the lack of contact and were about to say something when kyungsoo pushed you onto your belly and pulled your shorts down forcefully to your ankles. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized that you had his favorite black lace underwear on. He slowly rubbed his hands up your body from mid thigh and slowly worked his way up to cup your ass. He continued to rub and grab at your flesh and you moaned as you looked back at kyungsoo. He had been rough before, but tonight took you by surprise. He looked up at your face red and needy and flipped you over on your back.

He spread your legs apart and crawled up you body to grab your chin. You gasped at his sudden roughness but smiled down at kyungsoo through hooded eyes. He gave you a kiss that was all teeth and tounge. You two fought for dominance in the kiss, but you had no intentions of winning. Kyungsoo took one last bite at your lips before he pulled away to look you in the eyes.

“Watch”

Was all that he said but you knew what he wanted and you knew that it was a command. Kyungsoo was the definition of dominant when it came to sex and you knew better than to try to defy him.

“Yes sir” you said trying to keep the needy quiver out of your voice.

He crawled back down your body and pulled at your shirt helping you shed the last of your clothing. He traced the inside of your thighs stopping just before he made it to where you needed him the most making eye contact and teasing you. He chuckled at you as you bit your lips and tried to shift for some contact, but he clamped your hips down firmly in place.

“You’re so needy today princess. Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you prepared for tonight.” He said with an crooked grin before bending over and blowing cold air right at your clit. You moaned out and the goose bumps began to appear across your overexposed flesh. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at your goose bumps and spread your legs farther to lay down comfortably. He leaned forward and kissed your clit once, before swiping his flat tongue completely across your wet womanhood. You moaned and tensed at the contact grabbing kyungsoo’s locks in between your fingers. He pulled your body down closer to him, leaving you no room to move and you threw your legs over his shoulders. He looked up at you through hooded eyes as he started to kitten lick and suck at your clit. You bucked against kyungsoo’s mouth and pulled at his hair as the pressure began to build deep inside your belly. You never lasted long when kyungsoo went down on you, he had your body memorized and knew exactly how to make you cum.

You didn’t even hear the door open or the sound of footsteps approaching to warn you of someone’s arrival. That is until you saw jongin standing behind kyungsoo, mouth hanging open with a semi-erection. You screamed and covered yourself as kyungsoo turned around angry and embarrassed, ready to face whoever just caught them. But when he noticed it was jongin he was caught off guard. He knew that you had always had a soft spot for him and knew that jongin always had a fantasy about you.

“Mind if I help?” He asked and kyungsoo’s eyes almost popped out of socket.

“What!?” You and kyungsoo both yelled at the same time and Jongin chuckled

“I see the way you look at me and I know your curious. Come on It’d just be a one time thing.” Jongin directed at you

The three of you were quiet and a million questions were racing through your head. You looked up at kyungsoo who had a nervous look on his face and over to jongin who was eyeing your body up and down. Kyungsoo cleared his throat becoming impatient with the awkward silence.

“This is the only time that this will ever be allowed to happen. Make your decision and come into the bedroom.” Kyungsoo finally spoke up

Kyungsoo got off the couch and walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open. You stared at the doorway to nervous to look at jongin. Because Kyungsoo was okay with this and jongin was right, you always were curious about what it would be like with him.

“Zeudi,if you don’t want to we don’t have to do this. I’ll pretend like this never happened.” Jongin offered nervous that maybe he assumed wrong about you.

You turned to look at him and couldn’t help but notice how turned on by this situation he obviously was. It was clear that jongin wanted this to happen just as much as you did, but you were scared. He continued to watch you in search for an answer or protest.

“If you don’t say anything then I’m going to assume that you are okay to do this, but if not you need to tell me now.” Jongin stated with a stern expression

You still sat there silent watching jongin as he stood there beginning to breathe heavier and heavier by the second. After a while of sitting in silence jongin pulled you up to him and kissed you like it would save his life. His tongue made its way into your mouth and you moaned. He pulled away at your sound of pleasure and grabbed your hand to place it over his now completely hard cock. He let go of your hand and allowed you to take hold of him, and you slowly started to rub him through his jeans. He leaned forward and grabbed you by the head with both hands before kissing you again and whispering in your ear.

“You have no idea just how many times I imagined how it would feel to pound you with every inch of my cock.”

He grabbed you by the wrists and pulled you to kyungsoo’s bedroom. Kyungsoo was already naked and waiting, sitting at the head of the bed. Kyungsoo smiled at the two of you and how eager you seemed.

“Come here” kyungsoo called to you as he slowly stroked his cock.

You pulled your bra off and made your way over to kyungsoo climbing up to him from the bottom of the bed. Kyungsoo reached for you and kissed you once before guiding your head down to his painfully erect dick.

You licked the tip flat tongued and then licked once from the base to the tip and smiled as kyungsoo grunted in frustration from your teasing. Kyungsoo collected your hair into ponytail and wrapped it around his fist once securing you in place by the roots if your hair. You groaned out loud from the feeling of kyungsoo being in complete control, and right as kyungsoo pushed your head down to take him the bed dipped behind you and jongin slapped your ass from behind. You gasped from the contact and took all of kyungsoo to the back of your throat. Kyungsoo stilled with his eyes screwed shut and mouth open as you deep-throated him, loosening his grip on your hair. And in that same moment jongin pushed himself into you from behind while you were bent over kyungsoo.

“You look so good like this princess” jongin groaned it as he slowly pulled out, inch by inch just to slam back into you again.

You moaned around kyungsoo’s cock from the feeling of jongin stretching you out to the hilt. You could feel every vein and curve of his dick rub you in the most sinful way. You pulled yourself free from kyungsoo for air and readjusted your position on the bed to make yourself more comfortable. Jongin grabbed your hips and planted you firmly where he wanted you to get the best angle. He continued to pound into you from behind causing your while body to shiver and your eyes to clamp shut.

Kyungsoo grabbed you firmly by the chin and you opened your eyes to see him pumping thick shaft quickly while keeping eye contact. You leaned forward and took him in your hand and spat on the tip of his plush, red cock before swallowing it once more. You hollowed out your cheeks and used your tongue just the way kyungsoo liked it, and made sure that he saw your eyes at all times.

Kyungsoo’s breath soon started to get heavier and heavier and he started to twitch in your mouth. You deepthroated him again and again and moaned when you felt kyungsoo’s seed trickle down the back of your throat. He pulled out and you swallowed every drop and licked your lips showing kyungsoo that you were a good girl, who swallowed it all.

Jongin slowed down to watch you finish off kyungsoo so he could have your full attention while he made you cum. Once you were finished with kyungsoo he lifted his right leg up and angled his body to hit your walls differently. He pounded into you over and over hitting your g-spot harder with each thrust. He wrapped his hand around your waist and rubbed at your clit.

“Come on baby, cum for daddy.” Jongin groaned out through gritted teeth.

Your stomach started to tighten and you could feel yourself slowly start to lose control. Jongin’s thrusts also became messy and you could feel him twitch inside you. You could tell that jongin was struggling to not cum before you did, so you pushed his hand away from your clit and rubbed it yourself bringing yourself to a trembling mess almost immediately. You froze when your orgasm finally hit you. The pressure in your stomach burst and your legs gave out leaving you a shaky mess on the bed. Jongin quickly pulled out of you and stroked himself until he was finished unloading on the small of your back.

Jongin collapsed next to you on kyungsoo’s bed and cuddled up to you. He played with your hair until the two of you had calmed back down to normal. Jongin smiled at you and kissed you once before laughing to himself. Shortly after Kyungsoo walked in from the shower in clean pajamas and stood next to the bed.

“Out” he told jongin

“Hyung! You can’t just kick me out after that!” Jongin exclaimed

“Watch me” kyungsoo Stated plainly, gathering up all his clothes and throwing them out the door.

Jongin clicked his tongue and left the room slowly, making sure to wink at you before he left. Kyungsoo shut and locked the door once he was gone and cuddled up next to you, replacing jongin. You leaned forward and kissed him slowly.

“Thank you oppa.”

“Your welcome princess” kyungsoo said stroking your hair and pulling you closer to him.

“Sleep well baby” he said and kissed the top of your head as the two of you drifted to sleep. -


End file.
